True Desire (Natsu x Lucy) NaLu
by AnimeCoupleFinder
Summary: When Natsu heard about Valentine's day.He suddenly panicked and not just him the other dragon slayers began to panic too. but the most weirdest part is that in the next day he began acting weird like suddenly kissing Lucy. Click to the story to find out Completed


Sorry if there are grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes .

.  
>True Desire<p>

"Ah~ Tomorrow is Valentine's Day"Lucy stated with delightment

"You're right"Mirajane said while smiling sweetly

"So...are you gonna give anyone chocolate"Mirajane asked Lucy while her eyes are shining brighter than the stars

"What are you talking about Mira?"Lucy said while blushing

"Oh...why are you blushing Lucy?"Mirajane asked while grinning evily

"W-well..."Lucy couldn't answer Mirajane's question

Mirajane looked at Natsu who was brawling with suddenly said:"I wonder who is gonna receive Lucy's chocolate (love)"Mira said to tease Lucy

"M-Mira"Lucy said hoping to stop Mirajane

"Hehehe...fine I'll stop"Mirajane said

"Well...I'll let you in a little secret"Mirajane said as she leaned closer to Lucy

But Lucy didn't hear the secret 'cause Natsu suddenly screamed:I WIN!.Then Lucy screamed at Natsu:Would you SHUT UP!.Then Mirajane said:Yeah Natsu I was suppose to tell her a secret for tomorrow's Valentine's added

"Wait Valentine's Day is tomorrow?"Natsu asked with a scared face

"Ahhhh...yeah"Lucy answered confused

"I'm gonna get out of here!"Natsu screamed as he ran outside the guild like a maniac Laxus and Gajeel did the same

"What's wrong with them?"Lucy said confused

"You'll see"Mirajane whispered while smiling

*Natsu's House*

"NO!way this is bad very bad ahhhh...crap,crap,crap"Natsu screamed as he bury his face on his pillow

"Natsu what's wrong?"Happy asked but Natsu ignored the question

"No!I can't let Lucy know s-s-she might hate me"Natsu continued

*Lucy's apartment*

"I wonder why Natsu and the others ran as soon as they heard Valentine's Day?"Lucy asked herself

"Ah...maybe I'll just ask them tomorrow"Lucy thought

*Next Day*

Lucy sat at her common place at the bar and chatted with Mirajane alittle suddenly a boy with pink hair entered the guild Lucy realised it was Natsu so she turned around to face suddenly suprising happened.

"Hey!Natsu I would like to ask you som-"Lucy was cutted by Natsu who took her by her waist and lifted her up and KISSED HER RIGHT ON THE LIPS whole guild couldn't believe

"WOAHHH!"The whole guild screamed

For Mirajane her reaction was different she was already having a massive Natsu detached his lips on Lucy's 's face were red as Erza's hair

"What happened?"Gray asked his face was so shocked

"Yay!looks like Love rival is out of the way!"Juvia rejoiced

The next thing happened was Natsu took Lucy's left hand and bit it the way he bit it didn't hurt Lucy(Still red as Erza's hair).The whole scene was intterupt when someone stormed in the guild it was Yukino,Sting and Rogue

"It already started"Sting said as he approached Lucy and pull Natsu away but Natsu was too strong he kept clinging on Lucy like a little kid so Sting asked for help "Rogue,some help here?"Sting asked Rogue for helped Sting.

The whole guild can't help it but watch the whole scene.

Then Yukino decided to bagan pulling Lucy away from they managed to seperate them sides were panting then Lucy suddenly asked:"What the hell is happening?"

*Later*

Lucy and the others (Yukino,Sting,Rogue) was sitting in the center of the guild (in the ground).The whole guild was waiting an explanation from the three

"So...care to tell me what's going on?"Lucy asked the three while looking at Natsu who was sleeping on her shoulder with his arms in her belly

"Well...um...how do I begin...you see dragon slayers..."Sting couldn't speak properly

"In Valentine's Day dragon slayers always stick around their mate/lifetime partners"Yukino explained staraight to the point

"B-but Natsu and I aren't mates"Lucy said while blushing

"Well...looks like for him you're mates"Rogue said

"Wait...you said this case happens on dragon slayers how come you two aren't affected?"Lucy asked confused

"Well...in Valentine's Day the only way for a Dragon slayer to calm down was mark their mate"Sting explained

"Then that means...who's yours Sting?"Yukino showed her right hand with a white dragon mark on it she was blushing (when the sun hits shines brightly)

"What about yours? Rogue"Lucy asked

"Well..she's on a mission"Rogue explained while slightly blushing

"But Natsu's side was definitely something"Sting stated while scratching his head

"What do you mean?"Lucy said leaning hoping to hear more

"Well...normally it was just hug not kiss"Sting explained trying to be not direct

"That means?"Lucy asked

"He really is crazy about you."Rogue answered

"Heeeeh"Lucy said while blushing

Natsu suddenly woke up and looked at Lucy and then he said

"Lucy,let's make babies?"Natsu said with a grin

"Do you know what you're talking about?"Lucy asked Natsu while sweat dropping

"Yeah.I want 30"Natsu continued

" "Yukino stated while blushing

"Wa-wait its not"Lucy tried to explain

"Lu-chan I can't beleive it"Levy said while blushing

"Levy-chan not you too"Lucy said

"Wait...then the reason why Gajeel and Laxus left was"

"Yeah, seems like they don't wanna go berserk or something like that"Rogue explained

"ALRIGHT!"Natsu said while standing up he took Lucy by arm and carried her bridal style and said

"Goodbye Lucy and I are gonna make some babies"Natsu stated as he was walking out the guild

"Don't say it like its nothing morever put me down!"Lucy said while blushing

"No!"

"Well...normally Valentine's day is the day where Dragon slayers courage to confess boast up but Natsu is really different"Rogue stated

*Lucy's apartment*

Natsu cornered Lucy at her bed (pinning her down).Natsu began to kiss Lucy's neck repeatedly while Lucy tried to break free

"Natsu what are you doing?"Lucy said while blushing and trying to break free from Natsu

"Do you love me?"Natsu said while kissing Lucy's neck

"Eh?"Lucy's eyes widened

Natsu began kissing Lucy's lips repeatedly

"Mmmph"Lucy said trying to break the kiss but suddenly Lucy felt like there was something entering her mouth...It was Natsu was french kissing can't take all of what's happening when suddenlt and thankfully Natsu stopped but he asked again:"Do you love me"

"um..."Lucy couldn't think of an answer

"I won't let anyone else have you...you're mine and mine only"Natsu continued

Lucy blushed at what Natsu said

"So do you love me?"Natsu asked

Suddenly Lucy smiled and said:"Yes...Natsu I love you too"

"Then can I mark you?"Natsu asked

Lucy nodded Natsu took her left hand and bit it and suddenly Lucy realised something:"Eh? Earlier he...he was already marking me earlier"she was kind of angry and shy when she realised it...moments later Natsu removed his uh...fangs (I guess).The spot where he bit left a Flame shining tatoo (just like how Yukino's tatoo shine)  
>but that tatoo shines more when the sun hits it.<p>

"Finally Lucy we're mates"Natsu stated

Lucy nodded

"By the way Lucy you wanna have your "first time" right now"Natsu asked Lucy

"I'm still not prepare for that kind of thing"Lucy replied

"I'm just joking"Natsu said embracing Lucy more

*Next Day*

"Rogue,Sting,Yukino you guys"Lucy said suprised

"Um...we wanna know how the Baby making going"Yukino said shyly

"Um...We're not in that stage yet"Lucy said answering Yukino's question

"Let me see your mark"Sting said

"Here!"Lucy said while showing her mark

*Later*

"Lu-chan!~ Look look"Levy called out to Lucy while showing her mark

"Woah isn't that beautiful"Lucy said

"Ara...you're not the only one with a mark you know"Mirajane said while showing her right hand there was a thunder bolt

"So where's Natsu?"Levy asked

Lucy pointed and Levy saw Natsu brawling with Gray

"By the way I already knew about the dragon slayers behaviour"Mirajane stated

"Eh?How?"Lucy asked

"Secret!"Mirajane answered

~The End~

Can you guess how Mirajane found out about the Behaviour?


End file.
